Going Home
by squeekness
Summary: The Xmen are finally going to make it home, but will they all make it there in one piece? Part eight of my Kimble series.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : The X-men are going to make it home, but will they all be in one piece when they get there? This is part eight of my Kimble series, you will need to read the others before starting this. See my profile for details.

Notes : Rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations.

AU but only because I chose to change a few things in my dear friends' histories for simplification, nothing drastic so please forgive. I wrote this for a friend who didn't read the comics so there is a bit of back history and explanation on who everyone is and what their powers are. I've been working on this story for years so I do ask that you don't use any of my non-Marvel universe characters without my permission. I love my Siskans as I do my children.

Art for Adrift has been added to my website if anyone is interested in taking a peek at it. See my profile for the link.

BJ2 - I hope that I will have enough material that you won't get a chance to miss my guys. I have a lot written and a bunch more I'm noodling around with. Unless my shift at work changes or I have to pull a lot of overtime, I should be posting each week for a while. Thanks for chiming in!

Pinklittlewitch – I do apologize for some of the chapters being a bit short. Sometimes I have it that way because of a scene change – from Kimble back to the guys on the ship – but mostly it was because this was originally an illustrated work. I use Corel and have to space my pictures accordingly if there's something I wanted to draw. Through the Looking Glass had 12 pictures in it, kinda of a lot for me. I'm sorry if your computer freezes up during a chapter change, I admit that doesn't happen to me often here and didn't realize it was a problem. Unless I have a big dramatic fight scene coming up, it shouldn't be as bad going forward. – SQ.

------------------------------------------------------

(One)

Deep within the bowels of the underground level of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, Scott Summers walked down the hallway, trying his best not to brood. He was a young man, in his early thirties and in fine athletic shape. He was a mutant like most folks here and the only thing marring his otherwise good looks was the red lensed visor across his eyes. That visor had earned Scott the codename Cyclops, something he hadn't always appreciated. It was hard enough being a mutant by itself, but it was worse to be so afflicted that everything you saw was red.

Red. That's what Logan used to call his wife.

Scott had the good fortune to be married to the resident redhead, Jean. She was the love of his life and that alone counteracted any misgivings he might have had about being born different from everyone else. Unfortunately, Cyclops wasn't the only one who had feelings for Jean. Logan had made it quite clear he would be happy to take Jean off of Scott's hands anytime he wanted, something that had always been a thorn in Scott's side. While Scott had been secretly relieved not to have to worry about that particular problem anymore since the disappearances, Jean had not. She was still mourning the loss. When his wife mourned, Scott mourned as well, it was like a constant low lying headache just behind his eyes. He hated her sadness and wished that she would let the little furry bastard go. It had been weeks now and all hope of his return had long since dried up.

Scott made his way to the Security Room and shouldered the door open, his hands were full. One held a nice iced coffee, the other a book. He was reporting for duty, taking his turn manning the radio here at the Xavier mansion. One of the squads had been sent out on a mission this morning and while no one expected them back anytime soon, it was required that someone sit here at the monitoring desk all the same. It was boring most of the time, but also a good chance to catch up on a little light reading.

Cyclops took in the room, his training making such things automatic for him. He saw Rogue and Jean chatting towards the back, just hanging out in front of the video monitors. The Professor had installed a massive and secret video surveillance system that covered the entire house and grounds. It was all quiet today, just a warm spring day coming to a close.

The girls were not alone in here. Robert Drake was there manning the communications desk, his head back and his feet up on the desk. An open comic book lay across his chest but he wasn't reading it, he was out cold asleep.

Scott grinned. Payback time.

Cyclops had the reputation for being stiff, a boy scout, a follower of rules. Rodger Ramjet. While he did little to change that opinion of him, it wasn't always true. There were a few moments, like now, when he would dare to let the lighter side of himself out for a spin. Besides, it was only fair.

Just that morning, Bobby, the resident practical joker, had pulled yet another grand stunt. Bobby earned his codename, Iceman, by being able to create ice at any time by freezing the ambient moisture in the air. Bobby had risen in a spectacularly good mood that day and decided to share his levity by sneaking into Scott's office for yet another little prank. He had gone up to Scott's large mahogany desk and first created blocks of ice inside all of the drawers and then topped off that mess by using superglue to seal them shut. Scott, at first driven mad by his inability to get his desk open, was given further insult when, after he smashed the drawers open, was rewarded with a nice little flood. That action could not go unanswered.

Payback time.

Scott carefully set his drink to one side and raised his book. It was a nice thick one, The Stand by Stephen King. The unabridged version. He raised the book and slammed it down on the floor with a bang. Bobby bolted upright in his seat with a startled shout, his comic book fluttering away like a frightened bird. The moment Bobby was up, Scott continued the joke by going into full drill sergeant mode and shouting, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Drake! Do you think this is some kind of joke! This station is to be manned at all times by alert and ready personnel! What if this had been an emergency! Get on your feet!"

Iceman staggered to his feet in a drunken daze, his chest heaving as he gasped for air, his sandy blonde hair rumpled and sticking up in all directions, his arms and legs twitching like a spastic trying to do a disco dance. He wasn't altogether sure who was yelling at him or why, or what he should even be doing about it. It was hilarious and Scott struggled to keep the laugh out of his voice as he finished his rant.

At the sound of Scott's booming voice both Jean and Rogue had come running, but they stood easy now, trying not to giggle. It was always worth it to watch Bobby get his comeuppance, even if the payback wasn't nearly as good as the prank that preceded it.

Scott looked at his wife, laughing now, thinking not only was the payback rewarding, the whole thing had been worth it just to see Jean smile. She was looking on him now, her green eyes glittering with only the purest love. Life was good again.

"What the hell!" Bobby cursed. He was getting his bearings back, the laughter trickling through to his addled brain and informing him that this time the joke was on him. "Jeez, man! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Next time, no snoozing on the job," Scott admonished, the team leader coming back into his voice. "You know the rules, you snooze, you loose."

Bobby grumbled, stooping down to pick up his comic book. It was the latest issue of Batman and not all that thrilling. The rules, those stupid rules. It had become instituted that anyone caught sleeping on the job automatically had to pull double duty their next shift. He took his comic book and his complaints and left the room, smoothing a hand through his poor rumpled hair.

"Now that was sweet, Sugah," Rogue praised, raising her gloved hand for a high five. Rogue was covered as she always was, from her neck to her feet with clothing and a full body stocking, keeping her dangerous skin away from any who might touch her by accident. Lately though, she had been taking more risks, wearing tube tops and belly shirts when she wasn't on duty, leaving some skin exposed.

This moment however, she was discreetly covered and Scott slapped his palm to hers. "Any word from the others?" he asked, referring to the team that had gone out that morning.

"Not yet," Rogue answered, her voice warm with a slight Mississippi drawl. It had been years since she'd gone back home, but the accent remained.

"That's okay, it'll give you time to catch up," Jean replied to that, picking up Scott's book and handing it over with another beaming smile.

"Thanks." he said, melting inside as he gave her a loving kiss. What he felt for her couldn't be described. He need not have worried, she was a telepath and bonded with him so deeply, no words would ever be needed. She may have missed Wolverine, but it was Scott she truly loved.

Rogue made a soft noise and they broke away, not wanting to offend this girl who would never know the true physical touch of a loved one.

Jean stepped back and Scott settled in his seat, the moment passing away. He watched as the girls next moved away and back to their conversation, just another spot of time in another dull day. That was until a strange voice next crackled over the radio.

"Good Charlie, Good Charlie. This is the Lucky Dragon. Do you read me? Come in, over."

Scott sighed with impatience. It hadn't happened often, but there had been a few pranks over the line in the past. He had no reason to believe this was anything real. He picked up the mike and clicked the talk button. "I'm sorry, but this is a private frequency. I don't know how you found it but you'd best be moving on."

"Good Charlie, this is the Lucky Dragon. Switch for video, please."

Cyclops grumbled. Months ago, Beast had used that high powered brain of his to install a digital video receiver into the communications system. It wasn't very practical, only the Blackbird jets had sister systems in them that could be used with it. Scott did not recognize the voice or the call sign of this wacko trying to speak with him, it certainly wasn't someone from the team that had flown out that morning. How could this bozo possibly know that Henry had installed the video system... unless?

He switched the button for the video and sat in his chair, stunned. He could see a high quality video shot of what? Two strange looking white people in what seemed to be some sort of cage. Were those wings? What could be weirder than this? "I'm sorry.." Scott stammered again. "This is a private line."

"Hey, Boy Scout," Logan greeted, standing up to better fit into the view. "Guess who's back."

Scott's mouth popped open, the shock too great to be hidden. "I don't believe it!"

"Good morrow, Mr. Summers," Fallen interjected, showing off a little bit. She had guessed at his identity him from his visor and Logan's use of the nickname. "I am Fallen, First Pilot of the Clan and Captain of the Lucky Dragon. I believe I have something that belongs to you."

Scott's face broke out into a wide smile. He looked behind him, gesturing with this hands for the girls to come. "Jean! Rogue! You're never going to guess who just called in!"

The two women came over, their faces showing they thought this must be some kind of joke. It didn't last long. Rogue broke out in a wide smile. "Oh, my Lawd! Where you boys been?"

Logan grinned. "Here and there. Hey, Red," he greeted, his eyes all over Jean.

Scott sat there, his mind reeling. For the moment he was simply too excited to even care that Wolverine, who had been gone for weeks, was still ogling his wife. "Henry, is that you?"

"Yes, Scott. It's me. We're home, safe and sound."

Rogue's eyes searched the screen, a small frown teasing the corners of her mouth. She had noted the absence of a particular someone. "Where's Remy?"

Fallen glanced over at the passenger seats and said nothing, her eyes a little tired and sad.


	2. Chapter 2

(Two)

Hours earlier and far far away, Gambit was in the blackness, screaming.

This had not been a good day at all. He had just spent the better part of an hour trapped in a file playback of Kimble's memories, reliving the tattered life that the poor Siskan had endured. There had been pain and joy, love and hatred, but ultimately, an understanding of his new friend that Gambit would never have gained otherwise. Problem was, that understanding had come with a hefty price.

He had lived Kimble's life and then Kimble's death as well, sharing Zander's horrific death experience. There had been a sword fight, a brief violent exchange. The same way he had felt Kimble's life, he had experienced every thrusted sword, every heated curse flung at him by those who had refused to understand.

Needless to say, it hadn't been much fun and the damn thing still wasn't over just yet. He didn't know how much more he could endure. He'd felt every blade cut him, every blow collide with Zander's body, the burning shock of a murderous electrical weapon. He thought for sure he himself would die as well, for who could withstand such agony and survive?

The battle that ended Kimble's life with the Clan was over and as Kimble's life force had dimmed, Remy found himself fading into the black. He had expected this to come to a close, but it wasn't the end. The fading turned into falling and he was now drifting down through that tunnel of black empty space, on his way to some strange new destination. He could hear Zander screaming alongside him in the black, but was at the same time alone. They were still bonded, he sensed Kimble was very close, their minds still melded together in suffering while their bodies were separating as he fell. He was becoming more and more himself, the human he had been before all this began.

Suddenly there was light, but it wasn't the end of the tunnel, not just yet. It was another furious flash of images in playback, flickering by on floating screens, too fast to be truly seen. He caught enough to see snapshots of Sheyman and Siska, the rooms at Clan Station Nine, and Valentin's ugly cruel face. These were repeating images from the memory files, Remy reasoned, but was disappointed that this thing wasn't over. Why wasn't he waking up? Why wasn't he back on the Lucky Dragon? Why wasn't he dead? It was blinding, horrifying, and Gambit continued to scream.

Zander was still there like some kind invisible ghost, his scream was not drowned out by Remy's own, but he was joined by more voices. Gambit thought he heard a young girl, another tiny child as well, but it was all too fast and horrifying for him to be able to analyze. All he knew was they weren't alone in here although Remy could make no one out besides himself. The images didn't slow down, but their brightness eventually dimmed, they were dying. He was dying.

"Non!" Remy shouted, wanting none of this. He'd done nothing to deserve this, he shouldn't be the one dying now. "Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait! 'Elp me! Somebody!"

There was no answer and Remy began to fervently pray, falling back on the soothing words of his Catholic childhood without even thinking about it. It had been years since he'd found himself in Mass, his crimes had seen to that, but he had never lost his faith, never forgotten those simple comforting prayers. Sure, he didn't believe himself worthy of Heaven, but he was confident enough to think he hadn't deserved this flashing, blinking horror. He was ready to be done, ready to go if that was what God desired. He called out to that God, to Jesus, for someone to stop this nightmare and just let him be finished. The prayers filled him with an odd comfort and peace overcame his fears, there was nothing more that could hurt him, nothing could be worse than what had happened to him already.

Someone was listening. The pictures eventually ebbed away and Remy finally sensed that there was something below him, that there was end to this journey after all. There would be a floor, a pillow, something he was going to land on, his heightened spacial awareness demanded it. Of course his mutation didn't let him down, but it wasn't a floor or a pillow, it was a lake that awaited him.

He splashed down without pain into a body of water that was illuminated by some eerie purple light. Everywhere and everything around him was suddenly purple, as if he'd fallen into a vast vat of grape Kool-ade. Grape Kool-ade --- the drink of impoverished orphans worldwide ---- he despised it. He knew that wasn't the point. This color meant something, it was very important to Kimble somehow, but he had no clue why purple should mean anything at all at this point. They were dead, right?

He didn't have time to ponder long. He was exhausted and there was no land in sight. The voices he had heard were now silent, he was alone. Separate. He called out for help again, but there was no one else here. His cries became begging and the begging returned once more to prayers. This was some kind of insane torture. If he was supposed to die, so be it, but why did he have to suffer like this?

Gambit gradually ran out of steam and could fight this no longer. He was so tired...so tired. He conceded to the forces behind this and released his anger and his fear, feeling a strange serenity engulf him. He took one last gulp of air and sank down into the water, unable to keep himself afloat any longer. The light that had once been below him was now above him and he was slipping down into a deep purple blackness. He let go of the air in his lungs and took in water, too exhausted to resist it. He was slipping away.

"Rogue..." he called out, unsure if he'd spoken the word or not. He saw his lover's face and wished with all of his heart to see her again, to be with her once more. Lord, he loved her. He loved her more than life itself. So much time he'd wasted on playing stupid mindless games, he'd never really opened up to her. So much they could have done if he'd been a better friend to her instead of always playing around. "Je suis de'sole, mon ador'ee. Gambit love you, 'e love you fo' all time. Au revoir, mon chere. Au revoir!"

Gambit closed his eyes and let the blackness take him. He was still sinking down through black water, not really minding he wasn't breathing anymore. He knew this would pass and he would die, for real this time. He waited for the light to finally claim him with it's promise of Purgatory or worse, but what came to him instead was laughter. Bright musical laughter that filled his heart with joy. A female voice from somewhere around him spoke next and reached down into his very soul, saying words filled with motherly love. "You did well, my son. But not ready for the light are you. There is much work to be done. Be brave."

"Espe're! Wait!" he shouted, coming back to life and reaching out into the darkness with his hands. He found nothing, instead he came awake suddenly on Fallen's bed back on the Lucky Dragon. This transformation had been just as violent as the file switching had been before, and quite frankly, he'd had enough. Unsure of what was real anymore, he jerked with a startled shout and pulled away from Henry who had come rushing to his side.

"Easy, now," Henry soothed cautiously, slowing his pace.

Gambit couldn't speak. He was undone by all the pleasure, pain and suffering that had been shoved into him from Kimble's telepathic link. He'd felt Kimble's lovemaking intensely and then getting stabbed and shot down just as strongly. It may as well have been his own death he'd just experienced. He had no explanation for what had just happened and wasn't anywhere near ready to listen to anyone just now. He was shaking and going into hysterical shock.

Remy jumped up and stood on the bed as he backed away into the corner. He automatically slid a handful of cards from his pocket. Some of them fell sloppily to the mattress in his haste and confusion, but he managed to charge three of them and hold them before they all dropped. He didn't have much power left and they only glowed weakly, but he didn't notice. He held them out in front of him defensively and blurted out nonsensical threats in ragged Cajun French, not even fully aware of where he was.

"You're back now, Remy. Just relax," Henry soothed.

Gambit lowered his hand slowly. He was quivering violently, still in shock. The cards fizzled out and dropped loosely from his shaking fingers. He pushed back all the way against the wall, covering his face with his arms crossed at the wrists, his hands held out in a warding off gesture, he wanted no one near him at that moment. He was seriously trashed -- he wanted to scream, he wanted to bawl, he wanted to throw up. He felt raw and scraped all through his mind, like his brains were bleeding. Nothing he had ever experienced had ever felt like this. He would take a big bloody fight over this emotional horror any day. He started to hitch, his eyes flooding with tears, but he refused to outright bawl, not in a crowd.

Henry moved another step closer but respectfully kept his distance. "It's all right," he repeated. He wasn't sure of that, seeing Remy so utterly trashed, but hoped that just his soothing voice might make it so. "Just relax. Everything is going to be fine now."

Remy nodded at him, his face still covered, and tried his best to calm down. He was alive and safe it seemed, it was all a bad dream. His prayers had been answered, he was alive to fight another day, scraped brains and all.

Logan rose stiffly from the seats again and shuffled drunkenly to the cage. He wanted to see Remy and sniff him out to be sure he was okay. Remy was part of his team and belonged to him. Logan resented deeply that Remy had been forced to witness Kimble's life like that. If he was damaged, someone was going to pay. Only a severe jolt to his sensibilities would make Remy break like that and it sent Wolverine's protection gears immediately whirling into hyper-drive. He swiftly stepped around Fallen and Kimble and went to his teammate. He wasn't as polite as Beast, he rudely took in a deep breath of Remy's air and touched him lightly on the top of his head, forcing the kid to look at him.

Gambit looked up at him and his red, tear flooded eyes opened wide in surprise. His senses were still heightened and he was startled to see how bright Logan looked. His shimmer was very strong, the brightest of all the people Remy had seen. His life force was very powerful and it clung about him, brilliant in its intensity.

Remy gasped as Logan's emotions washed into him from the physical contact. He actually "felt" Logan's resentment towards Kimble for what had been done to him. It was mixed with an odd combination of other emotions. Logan was concerned for him and genuinely afraid that he'd been hurt. Logan wanted to protect him and would do anything to do it. He belonged to Logan as part of the X-men and he loved all of his X-men. Wolverine would kill anyone who tried to hurt them no matter what the cost. But that wasn't all of it. Logan...Logan loved him. Loved him like a son or a brother even though they argued all of the time and he wasn't so kind with his mouth. Logan loved him because they were the same. They were X-men for all the same reasons. Charles Xavier had offered them both redemption for past crimes and they had accepted. They were both here working off their own personal debts to themselves, saving their own souls. Logan had forgiven him for his terrible crime long ago, even before they had been taken by the Dognan, and now only wanted to see him safely home.

Remy appreciated it more than he could say but it was more than his body could take. He shoved away from everyone and bolted into Fallen's lavatory. He fell to his knees in front of the commode and began to heave, his body trying to reject all that had been done to it this day.

Henry followed him in and stood a respective distance away. As his physician, he'd seen Gambit sick enough times to know he hated it when anyone was close to him when he threw up. He didn't want to hover but was deeply worried that Remy had suffered permanent psychological damage. Only time would tell.

Logan backed away from the bed, his mouth creased in a frown. He didn't understand why Remy had reacted to him that way. It looked like Remy was terrified of him, but he hadn't done anything to the boy besides touch him. It hurt but he shoved the pain down like he did everything else. He turned abruptly when he heard Kimble start to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

(Three)

Fallen was in the isle, leaning up against the seats and holding Kimble's limp body when she felt him shudder and come back to himself. He scrunched up tight and covered his ears with his hands. He squeezed his eyes shut and was making grunting noises as he fought back a scream of terror. He began to twitch and kick with his feet, slashing out in front of him defensively with his toe claws out. He'd had the same ending dream as Remy had, falling down into a lake of purple water, and he'd been just as alone as Remy had been. He'd gone through the lovemaking, the being stabbed to death and zapped, only to fall through the black to drown. He was a wreck.

"It's okay, Kimble. It's over. Wake up. Wake up and come back to me," Fallen whispered.

He didn't seem to hear her. He was working too hard at containing the hysterical tempest of emotions that swelled inside of him.

"Let it go, Kimble. Let it go," Fallen ordered gently, pulling his hands from his ears. She jerked reflexively when he began to scream. It was a long, jagged, horrible sound filled with pain, rage and terror. He wasn't as emotionally mature or stable as Remy was, his agony came out in a torrent of ragged sound, unchecked and true. He didn't attack or fight Fallen as he did this, but lay there screaming and screaming until his voice broke and he couldn't get any more out of himself.

Seth had reached his limit. Kimble's screams had cut him like nothing else. He shut down and fled to the Black Room, his side of the screen winked out with a flash. Fallen watched him go with a soft cry of dismay but she knew he'd been very brave and had been out a long time, all things considered.

Kimble groaned and turned his head down to the floor, sobbing. His arms had wrapped around his belly and he looked like he was hurt.

"Oh, Kimble...I'm so sorry!" Fallen whimpered, crying herself. His pain and misery was more than she could bear.

"Fallen, ya gotta let 'im go," Logan said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I understand that it ain't always been easy fer him an' it ain't all his fault, but he's just too dangerous. He's gonna kill somebody. He's gonna kill Valentin. Let's just bleed him out again and take him down while we still can."

She looked up at him with red swollen eyes. "Why? Because all he ever wanted was to be loved? I don't think so, mister. You might think that because he's a hologram that he's not real, but he is real and alive to me! He's no dog or dumb animal that you can just kill and not think twice about it! How dare you! The only thing that's going to happen is from now on is no one yells at him or hits him or stabs him with a sword, is that clear? Can you handle that!"

Logan took a step back and crossed his arms, glaring at her.

Fallen didn't give him a chance to reply. "That's why he fell apart. From the first moment he got stuck out here with us, he's been yelled at, abused and generally unappreciated by all of us...including myself. Well, it stops now."

"What're you gonna do? He's got no control!"

Fallen's eyes flashed with anger, but her voice was level as she replied, "I'm going to help him and make sure he knows just how valuable he is. This won't ever happen again."

"It won't be good enough," Logan cautioned. "He's too far gone. He's gonna freak out again!"

"So? Who are you to judge him? Don't stand there and look at me like you've never lost it like he did. Still your friends have accepted you and helped you with it. No one's trying to put you down or lock you up." He didn't answer, but the look in his eyes cooled a little. "You don't know him like I do, just like I don't know you as well as Henry and Gambit do. Same thing. Still, I've never judged you, just the opposite, actually. I've never once treated you with disrespect or condemned you. How could I? We are all guilty of something aren't we?" she challenged. Logan cursed softly and left the cage in a huff. He walked over to one of the seats and sat down heavily. "He just needs help and I'm going to see that he gets it," Fallen finished, making sure he heard her.

Henry came to Fallen's side with a cup of water. He set it in front of Kimble where he could see it. Kimble didn't notice his approach and didn't look up until Henry gently tapped his shoulder. The Siskan snatched at the cup and drank greedily, spilling it over himself without caring. Henry put a hand on his shoulder and Kimble looked up at him, thanking him with his eyes.

"You okay?" Henry asked softly.

Kimble nodded and put his head back down on the floor. He was exhausted.

"Talk to me, Kimble. Please. I need to know you're really all right," Fallen pleaded.

He raised his head and lay it in her lap so she could pet him. He stared sightlessly forward and was still as tears continued to stream from his eyes. "Wh-where's Remy?" he rasped weakly.

"He's a little sick and in shock, but I think he's okay. He wasn't quite ready for you," she joked softly in his ear.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It wasn't your fault." She kissed him gently and whispered again, "Talk to me, Kimble Bee. Tell me, why did Sheyman want you to play the files back?"

He spoke in a dry scratchy voice, "I sawr my father...Sheyman...in the light. Not the Black Room. We wuz somewheres else. He said an angel's gonna come ta me. I gots sumpthin' left ta do but I ain't gonna know what it is till my angel comes." Kimble sobbed a little. "I wuz dead but he wouldn't let me go with him! I hafta stay here! I wanted ta go so bad, Fallen, but he wouldn't let me! I loves him so much an now he's gone again!" Kimble put his head down again and bawled.

Fallen gripped him tightly. "You'll see him again, don't worry. He's waiting for you."

"It hurts so bad, Fallen. Why...Why does it hafta hurt so bad?"

Fallen laughed a little. "You really don't know? I would've thought a smart guy like you would have figured it out by now."

He turned slowly on his back to look up at her. "Tell me."

She wiped his tears away and kissed him again. "Because you have something the others didn't. I saw a few Courtesans with the Dognan. You're not like any of them. I knew it from the first few times I spoke with you even though you were broken. I could see it there. You've got something not everyone has. Valentin had it ---" she said, looking up at the monster chained to the cage, "--- but he gave it away, I think, or someone stole it maybe. I see it in Seth and that's why I love him so. He wouldn't have it if it weren't for you. See, Seth isn't just your brother, he's more like your son because you gave him a piece of yourself that he wouldn't have if you didn't possess it in the first place."

"What're ya talkin' 'bout?"

"Your soul, silly. You have a soul, my Kimble."

"I do?" Kimble asked, the disbelief plain in his voice. He knew enough that only real things had a soul, not fake inorganic things like himself.

"Or course you do," Fallen insisted, being very firm. "I know you think only living things have a soul, but think on this. If you weren't alive, you wouldn't have almost died. You may not be organically alive like us, but you're real in every other way that counts. I swear you are more alive than most people I know. You're real because you have a soul. It's why most things feel so good, but it's also why all this fighting and pain hurts you so. But you know what? I wouldn't have you any other way. This is who you are and I love you for it."

He looked up at her and reached up to touch her face. "But I done a vera bad thing, Fallen. I killed all a them guys. What I done cain't ever be fixed. I cain't ever fergets it..."

She put her hand over his. "You shouldn't forget it, Kimble. That's how the trouble begins. We have to remember who we are and what we've done so that we learn from our mistakes. All we are now is because of who we've been."

"That's what Sheyman said only I didn' know what he meant."

"Then he must've been as smart as you say. You see, you and me, we're the same. Even Logan and Remy, too," she said glancing in Logan's direction, speaking to them both. "We've all done things we aren't proud of, but we've made up for the past by doing good things now. You have, too, Kimble. You have the Honor Sword. You didn't get that by default or because it looks so pretty on you. You helped out with the raids on the pens just as much as Seth and Kane. You've helped us fly in and out of some of the worst fighting the Clan has ever seen. You have Courage. More courage than most men. Courage and Honor. You and me, we're a team. I don't want to fly with anyone else. You have a gift and you've shared it. You heard May call out and you saved her life. See? She's here safe and sound. That's Sacrifice and Loyalty. You know the meaning of the Four, my Kimble. Say it. Say them for me."

He sniffed. "Honor, Courage, Sacrifice an' Loyalty," he recited softly.

"Very good. You know these not just as words, but in your heart. In your soul, Kimble. That's what makes you special. That's what makes you good." She smiled. "I saw this in you. It's always been there. I think Sheyman knew it, too. He must have been very smart and very good. He was your true Father, Kimble, because he must have given you a piece of his soul." She paused and collected her thoughts for a moment. "When we get home, back to Earth, I mean, I'm going to set you free. You can go where you want, love who you want, be who you were meant to be. Whatever it takes to make you well again. You were broken when I found you and you've grown so much since then. I see now that you were healing, but now all of this has set you back. I want you to be free, Kimble."

He gripped her arm. "Don' wants ta be that free," he said in a scratchy voice. "I don' wants ta fly fer nobody else."

"Good. Then stay with me. Stay with me and Seth. Run around, play, have fun. Then come home to us. I'll make a deal with you, my precious Kimble. You watch over me, look out for my Hunter, and I'll look after your Zander. This is about Second Chances, Kimble. We've both been given one and we shouldn't waste them. We'll live them together."

He thought about what she'd said for a moment. "There gonna be enough fer me ta do where we're goin'?" he said, with a weak laugh. His way of accepting her offer.

Fallen threw her head back and laughed, pleased. "Of course. I'll be your personal Kimble Fun Committee. I'm going to buy you a motorcycle, some roller blades. It'll be great. Remy will show you all the places to pick up girls. Whatever you want. I mean, a handsome, charming bi-sexual creature like yourself will never go lonely on a planet with six billion people on it," she laughed. "Besides, chicks dig a guy with wings."

Kimble laughed, rubbing his cheek against her leg. "I loves ya, Fallen. Yer th' best friend a guy could have."

"Why's that?" she asked gently. "Cuz I let ya get drunk 'n pet me?"

He laughed again and cried a little more. He was exhausted from the emotional and physical exertion of this day. He closed his eyes and heaved a weary sigh. He felt Fallen pick him up and lay him down on her bed. She lay down beside him and held him to her, laying his head down against her neck as always. He sighed again and whispered to her softly in Siskan. He told her that he loved her again and was instantly asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

(Four)

Henry hovered in the lav door. He looked at Remy who was now standing at the sink, washing his face. Remy was very pale and still shaking. He had covered his ears in a very Seth like posture the whole time Kimble was screaming, too sympathetic to the Siskan not to know what the poor guy had been feeling. Where Remy had been able to suppress it and contain all that emotion, Kimble's simple and childlike mind could not. When Kimble had quieted, Remy rose on shaky legs from the lav floor and went to the door to see for himself that Kimble was going to be okay. He then leaned quietly against Henry's big blue shoulder to listen to Kimble and Fallen speak. When Fallen had put Kimble to bed, Remy went to the sink and started to clean up.

"You all right?" Henry asked him quietly.

Gambit looked up at him, saw Henry's shimmer glowing around his body, and shook his head. "I don' know. I really don' know."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Remy took a cigarette from Fallen's glass jar. "Oui. I need a shot of whiskey, s'il vous plait...an' if it's not too much trouble... I really, really need ta go 'ome." His eyes met Henry's. "Gambit seen many t'ings, we all 'ave, but dis...dat was more dan Gambit ever needs to see again."

"It wasn't all bad was it?" Henry joked, hoping to cheer him. "You did get to visit a Siskan pleasure room. How much of that did you get?"

Remy lowered his eyes and shivered. "All of it."

"Fascinating. You'll have to tell me all about your adventures later when you feel better."

Gambit pointed at him. "You tell Rogue 'bout dat... 'bout what went on in dere wit Carnya an' Hayden... Gambit's gonna steal all your Twinkies, je promets. An' yo' teddy bear."

Henry put a hand to his throat in mock horror. "You know about him?" he said in a conspiratorial whisper. "But how?"

Gambit laughed and was himself again. "Bien entendu. Gambit's a t'eif. 'E knows everyt'ing."

"Hmm. Your secret is safe with me. One shot of whiskey coming up." He started to leave, but glanced back. "Welcome back."

Gambit nodded his thanks and turned away to smoke and calm down.

Henry came out into the cage and paused. Fallen was standing over Kimble and covering him up as he slept. She had wanted to stay in the bed with him, but she had her daughter to look after, too. Fallen smiled up at Henry in greeting as she took Maylee into her arms. She held Maylee tightly then slowly left with her into the galley, making a wide berth around the Clansmen tied to the cage.

Beast looked down on Kimble's tranquil sleeping face. He hoped the Siskan would be okay after this, but he doubted any kind of quick fix would overcome the wide emotional breach that he'd witnessed on the screen today.

Henry wasn't alone, Wolverine was standing guard in the doorway of the cage. The doctor nodded at him. "You all right?"

Logan was standing with his arms crossed, his suspicious eyes never leaving Kimble's sleeping face. "Takin' an inventory?"

"I am a doctor."

"I'm good. Nuthin' a shower, a shot a whiskey, and five days worth a' sleep won't fix."

"Then go get some rest. Leave Kimble and the others to me."

"I'm sick ta death of all this crap. Hope he wakes up soon an' helps Fallen finish the repairs."

Henry looked next to the Clan men still fixed to the cage. Bruce would have to be moved to the isle side of the cage because Valentin and Joseph couldn't leave him alone. "What about them?"

"We keep 'em chained. It's almost time to go. Fuck 'em," Logan growled. "Is Remy okay?"

Beast kept his voice low as he answered, "I don't know. Physically he seems to be fine. I have no way of knowing what kind of emotional damage may be there or if it's permanent." He glanced up at his teammate. "You will do as Fallen asks, right? Keep those fists to yourself? She is correct in assessing that as the source of the breach. Like Seth, Kimble clearly can't take the violence."

"A guy that weak should know when ta keep his mouth shut. He keeps himself in line, so will I."

"What is it about him that makes you so angry? He really is quite harmless."

"That's not what I saw today. Harmless people don't freak out an' kill like that."

"And you? You've done your share of damage. Yet we've all learned to see past that to the real man inside. Perhaps you should learn to do the same with him," Henry said, echoing Fallen's sentiments. He patted Logan on the shoulder and walked away.

Wolverine grumbled and looked down at Kimble. He didn't see the same thing as Henry. He saw a calm vessel holding a tempest inside, a subject he was well acquainted with. Maybe he saw too much of himself in Kimble and that's what concerned him. Kimble did not possess Logan's self control, but he shared a great deal of the rage. Not a good combination in Logan's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

(Five)

Kimble walked slowly into the circle of light of the Black Room. He was exhausted, but not from running away this time. It was from the emotional shock of the day's events and the fact that Sheyman was gone from him again. He stood in the center of the circle and waited uncertainly, not sure why he was here. He turned as Mirror Face walked into the light for the first time without fear. "Zander," he offered as a greeting.

"Now do ya understand?"

Kimble nodded. "Yer my rage. I been runnin' from ya fer too long."

Zander raised Valentin's sword. "An' this?"

"My power." He walked up to Zander and took the weapon, claiming it for himself. "I'll be takin' this now, but I ain't gonna kills nobody with it. I am **La ShaRain natay LaRoo**. Guardian Angel. I needs this ta protect my Fallen an' keeps 'em all safe. I ain't no killer. I ain't you."

"Oh, yer me, all right. I'll always be here, waitin' fer ya. I knows ya better than Sheyman ever did. Yer gonna crack again, it's jus' a matter a' time. Nobody knows that better'n me. When ya do, I'll be here. We'll show them all jus' what we're capable of. You an' me together."

To emphasize his point, Zander came up to him quickly and grabbed his face in his hands. Zander was very strong and powerful, a vampire lover in his own way, he pinned Kimble down with his fiery eyes and roughly kissed the pilot on the mouth, slipping him his tongue. Kimble could taste his fire and passion, it poured into him like a powerful drug, promising great adventures to come. Kimble couldn't resist Zander's hold on him and he felt Zander's vitality and strength pass into him as well. He shivered from the pleasure of it in spite of his fear. Zander knew it and he tossed Kimble away with a wicked laugh. "See ya around... baby doll."

------------------------

Kimble woke with a shudder. He curled up defensively and reached out for Fallen, but felt only the empty bed. He closed his eyes and tried to be strong. He looked deep inside himself and saw a hazy image of Valentin's sword. It was there, he had it now. He had powers now, too -- he could phase and fly, maybe more. He vowed to learn more about what he could do so he would never have to be afraid again. He was damned if he was going to let Zander or anyone else continue to torment him.

He stretched his arm out across the empty bed and felt a stab of loneliness. He was surrounded by people, but still felt all alone. He wondered if he would ever be as happy as he'd been with Sheyman. Bliss like that might be no longer achievable. He should be feeling better now because of having his memory returned, but he just felt empty, the emotional roller coaster ride had taken a lot out of him. He tried to remember what Sheyman had said to him in the cone of light, but his words seemed so far away now and unreachable. He ached for Sheyman, but knew he wasn't coming back.

Kimble slowly sat up and put his feet on the floor, emotionally drained. He knew he should get up and go back to work on the engines, but the effort required to move any further was too great.

"Kimble?" came a soft voice from nearby. "You awake?"

"Whatcha want, Brucie?" Kimble asked impatiently, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Come here a minute." Bruce looked at him earnestly, a sad compassionate look in his eyes. He was still loosely tied to the cage, but out in the isle now and separated from the others.

Kimble rose stiffly. "Ain't got no time fer none of yer crap."

"Zander, please..."

Kimble shuffled out of the cage and stood over the restrained man. Bruce hadn't put up a fuss like the others and wasn't tied as severely. One arm was roped to the cage, but it had a long lead and he could put it in his lap. His other arm and hand was wrapped up in a tight bandage from being cut by Wolverine. Beast had put in over twenty stitches just to keep it together until they could get home. Bruce's boots were removed to make him more comfortable and his ankles were bound with rope, again with a long lead. He had more freedom than the others but had been sitting quiet, waiting for Kimble to wake.

Kimble sniffed and said with some bitterness, "Zander's gone. He wuzn't ever real."

"Easy, fellas." Logan growled from nearby. He lay in the front row of seats, keeping watch. He had showered and slept a little as Kimble had napped. His body was aching and he wasn't moving too quickly, but he was still watching out for the Clansmen. He saw Kimble's depressed state of mind and kept a close eye on him, expecting anything.

"Zander---Kimble, look. I just wanted to say I was sorry," Bruce said, his eyes seeking something from the Siskan's face.

Kimble crouched down slowly and met Bruce's eyes, searching for deception. He found none, but questioned his ability to read people. He didn't feel so sure about himself now and he wasn't sure he could trust his own emotions. "S'okay, Brucie. Wuzn't yer fault what happened. It wuz mine," he replied softly and turned to go.

"Kimble! Wait." Kimble obeyed and stood quiet as Bruce cleared his throat. "I'm truly, sorry. I had no idea that I was hurting you like that."

"Ya shoulda known fer lookin', Brucie. Don' think I wuz hidin' it all that well."

"I thought, you know, because you were Siskan, that you didn't feel--"

"Yeah, you an evraone else. I gots work ta do--"

"Wait! Don't leave, please. Let me finish."

Kimble stayed, but he looked so sad.

"I'm sorry, Kimble. It wasn't fair for me to play with you like that because of Justin. I know that now. I thought it didn't matter what I did, that it wouldn't hurt you because you were Siskan and not real. I really liked you, I did."

"I felt evrathin', Brucie. Evrathin' ya did, an evrathin' ya said."

"I didn't know that. You'd only been there a short while. Maybe if I had taken the time to really get to know you, I would have known." Bruce paused to look into Kimble's eyes. "You say Zander is gone, but I still see him in you. Not the mad angry Zander, but the sweet gentle Zander who followed me around, always playing our little game. I missed him. Didn't realize how much until I saw his face again. I want to make it up to you for what happened. You look so sad and I want to make you feel better."

"Don' want no fuckin' charity, Bruce."

"No, I wouldn't want it to be like that. I want us to be friends, like we were before. See my bag under the seat there? Take it out. There's a box in the bottom. I want you to have it."

Kimble looked behind him and saw the bag crammed under the seat Bruce had been sitting in when they left. It was Bruce's pack. He always carried it with him and had it here even though he hadn't been expecting to come along on this trip. Kimble slid it out and rummaged through it carefully until he found two wooden boxes. One was Justin's parting gift to Bruce, still unopened. Bruce hadn't had a chance to look at it, he'd been tied up and locked away almost from the moment he had awakened all those days ago. The other box was very old with a small piece of cloth hanging out of it. Kimble held it up and Bruce nodded.

Logan sat up, watching. He hadn't thought to check any of the bags that were there. He had no idea what was in the box. He relaxed when he saw it was small and harmless looking.

Kimble opened the box and took out a small bundle of cloth. He unraveled it slowly and a perplexed, sad look crossed his face. He held up a small glass animal. "Why didja keep this?" he asked quietly.

"Because it was Zander's," Bruce explained gently. "I was on the security team that searched his area after he broke down. We were looking for clues because no one knew why he went crazy. When I saw that, I knew I'd made a mistake about you." Bruce's voice quivered a little. "I remember the first time I really saw you. Do you?"

Kimble shook his head.

"We were sparring. It wasn't the first time, but I'd never really paid attention to you, because, well, you know. Nobody thought you guys were real," Bruce laughed. "I twisted the wrong way and ripped my knee all to shit. It wasn't your fault but you were right there, asking if I was okay and fussing over me. What I remember most... what drew me to you... was your compassion. You didn't really know me, but you cared anyways. You were so gentle when you helped me up. You looked at me and smiled. Our eyes met and I knew I had to have you. You knew it, too. You tried to visit me in the infirmary but they sent you away. When I came back you followed me all around and we made it into a game. I'm sorry I dragged it out so long. Maybe things would have been different..." Bruce paused and sighed. "I never thought that what happened was my fault. I figured Valentin did something to you. I saw what he did to your hand. I guess...I guess it was easier for me to blame him than to look at myself." He looked away, feeling guilty and trying not to cry.

Kimble studied him, a curious look replacing the sadness. "What do ya wants from me?" he asked softly, not sure he could trust what Bruce was telling him.

"I'm not sure. Forgiveness, maybe. Friendship. Perhaps something more if you would allow it."

Kimble shook his head. "Yer still grievin' fer Justin and yer thinkin' Zander's gonna help ya with it, but he's gone. I kin feels yer pain, but it ain't me ya wants."

"I don't believe that and neither should you. I could help you try to find some of that innocence you think you've lost. I'd at least like to try." Bruce pleaded with his eyes. He took his hand and lay his palm against Kimble's cheek. It was as far as the rope would allow.

Kimble turned into his palm and kissed his hand. He closed his eyes and felt the heat and glow of Bruce's skin, trying to get a read on Bruce's mood. Bruce moved his hand slightly so he could rub his thumb across Kimble's lips. More as a habit than a conscious movement, Kimble opened his mouth and slowly took Bruce's thumb into it, rolling his tongue gently around it. Bruce shivered and closed his eyes with a soft moan, shocked by sudden arousal. He tried to push his thumb in deeper, but Kimble turned his head, releasing him. He leaned in real close to Bruce's face so their lips almost touched. He sniffed at Bruce and whispered, "It sucks to be teased, don' it?"

"Oh...oh, God, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Bruce whimpered and finally broke down into real tears.

Kimble felt a little bad that he'd made Bruce cry and put his arms around him. He'd wanted to make his point, but wasn't by nature cruel. He kissed the top of Bruce's head and held him, feeling his pain. He thought soothing thoughts until he felt Bruce calm a little.

"Hey you! Little faggot boys!" Valentin growled. "Get a room!"

Logan stood up, angry now by Kimble's little act of revenge. "Break it up, ladies. Yer gettin' the boys all rowdy."

"Now we're even," Kimble whispered to Bruce. He pulled away, hearing Logan's warning and obeying it, but brushed Bruce's tears from his face. "I didn't do that ta hurts ya. I wanted ya ta understand that I am real, I've always been. I felt yer friendship and carin' just as much as I felt ya abandon me when ya walked out that door. It ain't right what ya done, but I fergives ya cuz what I done wuz worse. Much worse. Don' think ya knows what yer thinkin' when ya say ya still want me. It ain't a good idea ta be havin' me so close. My head's all twisted 'round an I just don' know if I'm gonna be all right."

Bruce sniffed, relieved that Kimble had forgiven him. "It wasn't all your fault and I think you'll be just fine. You're a survivor, just look at you. You can fly this ship and so much more. Don't sell yourself short. Whatever you decide about me, you're not a bad person. Don't let any of them make you think otherwise," he said glancing up at Logan. "Don't let them ruin you again."

Kimble nodded and gestured with the box. "I'll think about whatcha said, cuz a this. I'll talks to ya later, Brucie," Kimble said gently and stepped away. He felt like a great weight had been lifted from him and as he rose he brushed his hand over Bruce's head in a tender caress. He walked by Wolverine with his hands up in mock surrender. He was smiling now, feeling a little better. "Gots work ta do," he said to no one in particular and went down to the lower level, a hop in his step as he went down the stairs.

Logan turned to Bruce. "I ain't inta all this guy crap myself, but you fuck with him and I'll shred you...slowly," he growled protectively. "We need him in one piece ta get back home."

Bruce looked up at him, frightened. He didn't doubt the man backed up his threats.

----------------------------

Fallen looked up from the work bench as Kimble came into the shop. She could see he looked rested. He had a small smile on his lips, always a good sign. He went up to her and looked over her shoulder, taking a peek at what she was working on. She was beginning the harder repairs, the ones she had to do by herself. She stood and turned to face him. She embraced him tightly, pulling him close.

Kimble laughed. "What?"

"I just wanted you to know I'm glad you're here and you're feeling better."

He leaned against her, enjoying the attention. "If alls I gotta do is scream a little ta gits attention like this I'll do it more often," he teased.

Fallen squeezed him a little more tightly and gently levitated just off the floor.

"Whoa!" Kimble gasped she lifted him. He hadn't been ready for it. "Easy, girl. Don'tcha be gittin too frisky!"

"You're a big tough guy. You can handle it," she teased, and then grew serious. "This trip has been very costly for us. We almost lost each other." She lay her head on his shoulder and he held her. "I want you to make another promise for me, Kimble. I want you to promise that you'll never be so far away from me that I can't find you. I always want you near. Always. You're my best friend, the best one I've ever had. I don't want to lose you."

"I promise, baby doll. I promise. You ain't never gonna be rid a me even if ya wants to." He took control of their bodies and began to spin them slowly. He liked having her so close like this. He knew she would never be his and he no longer cared. He just wanted her to always be near.

"Why didn't you tell me you could fly?" she asked after a moment.

He let go of her and concentrated. He floated unsteadily near her without assistance. He recognized the pinching sensation in his head as a telekinetic push. He was activating his power. "Didn' really know it myself 'til I done it. Just knew what had ta be done an I did it, is all. Gotta practice a little, though. M' not too steady. Guess I gots all yer powers 'cept the Ristle."

"Maybe that will come in time. It would certainly help your independence." She landed neatly on her feet. "Sit with me. Help me finish. I'm not ready to have you out of my sight for a while." She knew he was better, but he still seemed a little quiet.

He lowered himself, holding his arms out for balance. He sat next to her on the bench. She saw him put the box that Bruce had given him down in front of him. "What's that?"

"Little present from Brucie."

She opened it and unwrapped the glass figure. She recognized it from the file playback, it had been one of Zander's. "He kept this all this time?"

"Yeah. Kinda funny, ain't it?" he said with a wistful smile.

She turned his chin, making him look at her. "You be careful, Kimble. I'm not sure about everything that happened to you today, I'd like to talk about it when things get more quiet. But I do know you're very vulnerable right now, like it or not. He could manipulate you very easily."

"I'll be fine." he said. "Thanks fer carin'." He kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I'm looking out for you. I won't let him hurt you."

He smiled and laughed. "I'm suppozta be takin' care a you now. Guess this makes us even. Don' worry. I'll be good." He picked up some loose parts she had laying around and went back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

(Six)

A few hours later, Kimble wandered into the galley looking for a drink. His hands were dirty from working and he was cleaning them with a rag. He paused with a small smile when he saw Remy leaning against the wall, smoking. They hadn't had a chance to talk since coming out of the files.

"You look good," Kimble observed, looking him over.

"Je suis bein, cher. I'm all right."

Kimble opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. He uncorked it and drank it down at his usual breakneck pace, his eyes never leaving Remy's face. The thief cocked his head and watched him with a curious smile.

It had been one long strange day, the thief had been thinking. Funny how a near death experience could make a person take stock of one's life. He hadn't slept yet, but had been helping Henry clean up the mess outside the cage, trying to work off some of his anxiety. Taking stock.

He realized that for all the folks that had crossed his path, he could probably count on one hand the ones he truly loved and held close to him. Watching Kimble with Sheyman had pointed that out with a startling clarity. Why was that? What was it that made him so sparse with his affection? He'd been acting like a man who thought he had a lot of time, surprising considering the reckless way he operated through life. If he had died with Kimble today, who would've mourned his passing? His father? Rogue? Maybe a couple of his teammates? Maybe it was time to change a few things when he got back. He'd made a private vow to himself that he was done with stupid games and screwing around, he was going to ask Rogue to marry him the moment he got back. That was a promise.

Gambit had been a bit startled when he saw Kimble come in. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or just a leftover from the file sharing, but he could still see a ghost of Kimble's shimmer clinging around him like a shadow. It reaffirmed what he'd come to know — Kimble was very much alive in every sense that mattered and yes, he did possess a soul. That and a heart greater than most people he had met. Kimble was not a machine, not just some codes floating around in a sea of gel. He was real. Remy couldn't stop a surge of love and affection for the pilot, as strong a love as he felt for his father. Like Jean Luc, Kimble had saved him as well. Saved him by reminding him of what he possessed inside and how foolish he'd been to never share it.

Things were going to be different when they got back home, for him and for Kimble. If these past days were any indication, Remy had an idea that his new friend was going to need some looking after. He thought perhaps that if Fallen fell short on that job, that he might be up for it. There was no way he was going to leave Kimble to be locked away in a holding cell or abused. No, he would be there to make sure Kimble was okay. He owed him that. That and so much more.

Kimble was drinking, but his mind was as far away from a cold beer as it could get. He was a sensitive creature, a true empath, and he could sense Remy's emotions, see them swirling in his shine. At first he thought the thief might be angry at him for dragging him along through the cesspit of his life. He wasn't sure what was going to happen the next time they met, if there would be violence or ugly words. He thought there might be some misgivings, but what he hadn't expected was that powerful surge of love and affection. It blasted right through him and made him shiver right where he stood. Their eyes locked with a fierce kind of passionate energy and it was all he could do not to drop the bottle.

Logan walked in and paused when he saw the two of them looking at each other. He'd had a nap to sleep off some of his injuries and he was feeling better. He'd noticed that most of the bloody mess in the Main Room was cleaned up, probably from Henry and Gambit judging from the tiredness still in Remy's eyes. The thief hadn't slept yet. It didn't stop him from looking at Kimble with an odd brightness in his red on black eyes. There was a kind of electric charge in the room between these two now, the thief and the Siskan. It was creepy.

Wolverine grunted wryly. "You two gonna kiss or what?" he joked in his rough growl.

"Jus' waitin' for you, mon ami. Kimble likes it better wit t'ree, n'est ce pas?" Remy replied with a winning smile, never missing a beat.

Kimble choked a little on the last of his beer as he started to laugh. He wiped his chin on his arm and turned to grab a towel.

"Very funny, Cajun," Logan grumbled and leaned next to him. "Too bad I don't like ta share."

Remy shook his head with a chuckle and was quiet.

Kimble leaned against the counter and wiped his face with the towel. He wanted to talk to Remy, to try and get a grasp on what this was now between them, but Logan unnerved him. He gave Gambit one last grin and started to walk out. He paused when Remy charged a playing card and held it up.

"**_Sumptin' on yo' mind, buddy?"_** Remy asked him smoothly in accented Siskan. He'd retained his knowledge and understanding of the language as a parting gift from the files.

Kimble looked up at him in surprise. Gambit's Cajun drawl carried over into the Siskan and he liked the sound of it. Like the lure it was, Kimble walked over and stood in front of Remy, assessing him carefully. The thief glanced up at him and their eyes locked again, that strange intensity still there between them. He saw now that Gambit was quite a bit taller than him. He hadn't realized it before, it seemed like they had been the same height in the files. It was a strange indicator that things were going to be different between them now, he felt closer now to Remy than Seth in a way he couldn't clearly define.

Invited, Kimble reached out and took the glowing playing card in his fingers. The card crumbled to ash as he took the Ristle from it and he shivered slightly from the pleasure of it. Remy's power wasn't as strong as Fallen's but it was still Ristle and felt good as it passed into him. It was like a kiss with a promise of more. His grin spread a little wider with hope, given a choice, he'd take Remy's sincerity over Bruce's indecision in a heartbeat. But when he looked into Gambit's eyes again, he realized he was mistaken. There was a message in the Ristle -- **_/ I love you. M' gonna take care of you, little brother. Keep you safe. I owe you more dan I could ever say./_**

Kimble chuckled softly, a bit rueful. 'Little brother', the distinction was clear. These little sips of power were all he was ever going to get from him. That and a friendship that would last forever. It was okay, he'd take whatever he could get. He needed that emotion, that sense that someone out there valued him and wanted him around. He would do anything to keep this precious human close to him, anything to keep that lifeline alive. He spoke in Siskan, **_"Thanks fer savin' m' life, Remy." _**

"Pas de quoi, cher. **_What else are X-men for?" _**

"**_I'm sorry if I hurt you,"_** Kimble apologized quietly, wishing only to make sure Remy knew the depth of his regret. **_"Never wanted nuthin' bad ta happens to ya." _**

" **_'S all right. It wasn't all bad,"_** Gambit replied, a sly smile on his face.

Kimble saw that as an acceptance of his apology, that all was forgiven. He hadn't misunderstood that lovely vibration of affection. All was well. He couldn't stop himself from grinning as he cocked his head slightly to tease, **_"Are y'all ready now?" _**he whispered soft and low.

Remy shivered from remembered ecstacy and looked away, feeling confused and guilty about liking something so alien to his own nature. He recalled the experience with Carnya and Hayden with a startling clarity that bothered him. It had been something of a shock to his sensibilities, but something far too pleasurable to completely regret. It was something he wouldn't repeat, but he certainly wouldn't forget it either, that was for sure.

Kimble shook his head with a sad smile. He had hoped Gambit would have come to grips with this and worked past his embarrassment. It hadn't happened apparently. **_"Ya still don' gits it, do ya?" _**

Wolverine watched this and felt his ire grow. He didn't understand what was said in their Siskan conversation, but there was no mistaking Gambit's reaction, the arousal and the embarrassment. Logan didn't like this strange magic at work here between these two. Remy held his heart close, always had. Why now was he looking on Kimble with such an open affection? This was not normal Gambit behavior, something had happened here. He saw Kimble as a cunning and manipulative creature trying to hold Remy under his sway. How long before he shoved Remy against a wall like Bruce? Logan didn't understand why Remy had lured him over here in the first place. Remy was playing with fire here. If he kept it up, the silly Cajun was probably going to get fucked in the ass --- **literally.** He cleared his throat to get Kimble's attention. "Are the repairs done?"

Both Gambit and Kimble shifted uncomfortably, the moment between them rudely disrupted.

"**_See his shine, Remy?"_** Kimble continued in Siskan, ignoring Wolverine's question.

"Oui. **_What about it?" _**

Logan was angry he had been blown off. "I asked you a question, pup."

Gambit startled a little as he picked up an unpleasant vibration coming from his teammate. What was this? He could feel the anger, just as he had felt it when Logan had stood over him before. Where that had been all right, just Logan's protectiveness of him, this was actually physically painful, reminding him of Valentin's affect on Zander. Like then, it wasn't directed at him, it was aimed at Kimble.

Kimble smiled sadly up at his friend. **_"It hurts." _**

Kimble withdrew from Remy, his teasing smile hiding his discomfort defensively. " 'Bout an hour," he finally answered to Logan in English without looking at him. It was a deliberate snub.

Logan snorted and shook his head, biting back his anger.

Kimble grabbed another bottle of beer from the fridge and started to walk out, wanting only to get away from Logan's painful anger and distrust. He glanced back at Gambit and spoke in Siskan again, once more offering instruction, **_"Don' feel bad 'bout likin' what happened in there, Remy. It ain't what yer thinkin'. It's only fuckin', that's all. It's all about havin' fun, havin' a good time, an' makin' somebody else feel good along the way. There ain't never no wrong in makin' somebody feels like that, like they's loved and wanted and cherished for just bein' there. That's all it ever is, all it's ever gotta be. Who ya do it with don' ever matter, only the love, only the feelin' that ya share. It don't mean ya don' love yer girl. It don' mean ya ain't a real man." _**

"D'accorde. **_Gambit gets it just fine, little brother,"_** Remy replied honestly. His promiscuous side could relate to Kimble's manner of thinking, to the childish simplicity of it. His adult side knew things were much more complicated than that outside of a Siskan pleasure room, but he wasn't about to quibble. Not now.

His reference to Kimble as his brother twice now was significant. It was not something he said lightly and spelled out the closeness he now felt with this pilot. The file sharing had created a bond between them he didn't fully understand but he now embraced it willingly. He had needed a friend for so long, someone he could relate to and understand completely. It seemed his unspoken wish had just been granted and he wasn't going to let it slip away from him, not now. He continued to speak, wanting to let his new friend know that he really did understand what he was trying to say. **_"I know you was 'elpin' dem, de sick ones. I know you didn't want to 'urt me. Dat you was tryin' ta show me sumptin' beautiful and I t'ank you for it. Jus' gotta give a boy a chance ta let it all sink in, eh?"_** Remy said with a laugh before pausing a moment to become more serious. **_"I'm sorry about your father. You ever need anyt'ing or just need someone to talk to, you come see Gambit,_** oui? **_Gambit still gonna take care of you." _**

"_**Shure. I 'preciate it cuz I knows ya really means it." **_

Remy smiled. **_"No worries." _**

"_**No worries." **_

Kimble laughed again and started to walk out again. Once more Remy stopped him with a question. **_"B'fore y'all get too far... De color purple mean anyt'ing to you?" _**

Kimble paused, feeling a shiver run down his spine. Normally the color meant nothing to him, but he recalled that last parting dream of drowning. Had Remy experienced that, too? **_"Nope. Wuz just some stupid dream, huh? There... at the end. Prob'ly just the files fuckin' up," _**he offered.

"P'etetre." Remy spoke, seeing the honesty of Kimble's response. The Siskan wasn't hiding anything. **_"You take care now." _**

Kimble couldn't stop the warm smile that washed away all of his unease. He could sense Remy's genuine concern for him, felt again that love and affection, and was simply unable to hide it. **_"I will. Gots work ta do."_** He turned and left, bringing that bright smile with him.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked Remy sharply. He hadn't understood a word that they said and it bugged him. Yeah, he could sense emotions through body language and scent, but it didn't give him a complete picture. He wanted some kind of assurance that Remy was really okay and not spellbound in some way.

Remy flinched at the unspoken accusation in Logan's voice. It's sharpness came at him painfully.

"Nuthin'," he replied smoothly, figuring there was just no explaining something as complicated as this to someone who's mind had already been made up. He was just too fucking tired. He took a deep drag from his cigarette and closed his eyes, letting the smoke drift slowly from his mouth. He sincerely hoped his new sensitivity was going to wear off soon. Logan's intensity was becoming physically uncomfortable.

Logan noticed Remy's discomfort and backed off a little in confusion. "What?" he asked a little more gently.

"I tell you sumptin', you gonna listen, mon tete dure?" Remy asked without opening his eyes.

Logan grinned. _Tete dure_ was Cajun slang for a stubborn, hard headed person. It wasn't the first time this kid had called him that. "All right."

Gambit turned his head to look at him. "Dis not so easy to explain, but Kimble sees you. 'E sees all of you, comprenez? Now Gambit sees it, too. You got a shine. Did you see it on de play back? 'Ow all de people got a shine?"

Logan shook his head. "All we saw were things happening. We didn't know what Kimble was thinking, only what he saw."

"Den you didn't see all of it. You 'ave a glow, a shimmer dat's all around you. All of you do, but yours is brighter den all of dem. When you say sumptin', sumptin' angry, it's not just words to 'im. It actually 'urts 'im, like you hit 'im wit your voice, comprenez? I can't imagine what it was like when you actually punched 'im. Don' even wanna t'ink about dat."

He closed his eyes again and turned away. "Wit Kimble, you 'ave to watch what say an 'ow you say it. You will never be able to lie to 'im, 'cause 'e can "read" yo' shine. You know, like a telepat', but diff'rent, neh?"

"An empath?" Logan suggested. He didn't know much about that sort of thing, that was really something the Professor would know more about than himself. Yet, he'd heard some talk about mutants out there that could feel emotions rather than thoughts. It was also true that some folks like that used that ability to "charm" others and manipulate them into doing things they would never consider. The idea of Kimble being such a one fit in perfectly with what he saw Kimble do to Bruce. An empath could be just as dangerous as a telepath, Kimble would bear watching.

"Mebbe, mebbe. Don' know fo' sure. Jus' keep your voice low an' even an' try to like 'im just a little, d'accorde? 'E's all right. 'E's not a bad person."

Logan considered what Remy had told him. "I can tell a lotta things about a person that others can't see. I don't see it, but I've heard of people shinin'. That we all have auras or somethin'. Been told more'n once that I got a real bright shine cause 'a my healin' factor or maybe 'cause my spirit and will is so strong. I can buy into what yer sayin' on that account. What I don't share is yer thinkin' about Kimble, though. I saw some things on that screen that just don't sit right with me. He was manipulatin' Bruce, I don't care what ya say. I haven't changed my mind on how dangerous he is. He's gonna be a real pain in the ass when we get home. I can see it already."

"P'etetre...but don' forget he saved May's life. He done it wit'out a t'ought fo ' 'is own safety -- just like I seen you do fo' us more 'n once. You an 'im ain't so far apart. You a pain in de ass, too, just like 'im. You 'ave a lot in common, includin' mutual intolerance," Remy joked bitterly. "Fallen was right about 'im bein' young. You put all of 'is time together, de time 'e's been awake? Dat's only 'bout fifteen years or so, judgin' by what I seen in dose files. He a teenager, jus' like de kids at de school back 'ome. If it 'elps you, t'ink of 'im dat way, patron. He a teenager dat's been t'rough some really nasty shit. I seen you 'elpin' some of de kids back 'ome. Try givin' im de same respect." Gambit leaned forward and crushed out his cigarette. "I'm gonna get some sleep. I've 'ad enough for one day...heh, a whole fuckin' lifetime. Night, y'all." He rubbed his eyes and walked out, exhausted.

Logan watched him go and considered what Remy said. Looking at Kimble as a troubled teenager did help to put some of Kimble's strange behavior into perspective. He made a silent promise to try and be more tolerant, or at least to stay out of Kimble's way if he couldn't handle being around him. It wouldn't stop him from watching out and making sure that Kimble didn't get out of hand. Fallen hadn't been able to control him much these past days and he failed to see how that was going to change back home.


	7. Chapter 7

(Seven)

Gambit took a sip from his beer bottle and burped happily as he lay his cards down. "Read dem an' weep!" he teased with a grin.

Logan tossed his cards down, frustrated. They'd been playing for a while now and he hadn't won a single hand. He didn't know who was worse, Remy or Maylee. Remy had doled out his useless Clan credits out to everyone evenly so they all had something to bet with. It didn't matter. The two of them had raked everyone else.

Henry checked his hand and showed the cards to Seth up on the screen. He was actually playing for Seth. He'd lost all of his credits some time ago. Now it was Seth's turn to be cleaned out.

"I don't get this game," Seth complained. Kimble had visited him in the Black Room a short while ago and gently coaxed him out. He was still a little shaken but was smoothing out and settling down by playing in the card game.

"It's easy," Maylee said, laughing. She put her cards down, four aces, and it was Remy's turn to complain.

"Now dis ain't right. Gambit is so sorry 'e ever taught you, fille."

Maylee just grinned and added the pot of credits to her own considerably large pile with a laugh.

Gambit finished his beer and got up to put his bottle in the recycle bin. He'd slept well and was overjoyed when he woke to find he was pretty much back to normal. The only shine he saw was Logan's and it was only just a haze, not really there. He suspected he kept more than just a reliable knowledge of the Siskan language. He just hoped it didn't pop up at a really bad time. He'd been forced by Henry to promise to get checked out later when they got home.

He'd done a lot of thinking about this strange trip and how all of their life stories now seemed so similar. There was this constant thread of deaths caused and the prices paid. It seemed like they all had some kind of debt to be paid. For the first time, Gambit wondered what skeletons lay hidden in Henry's closet. He had always regarded the large blue doctor as one of the perfect Inner Circle members, the X-men who never seemed to do anything wrong or were tortured by horrible pasts. He would be sure not to pass judgement on anyone too quickly, that was for sure.

He turned as Kimble poked his head in the door. Their hopes had been teased all day by promising vibrations from the floor. The engines were back on line.

Kimble grinned at him warmly and addressed the crowd. "Kin y'all takes yer seats now? We wants ta try a boost. Don' know what's gonna happen sos it's best if yer strapped in."

Logan beamed. This was going to be a good day. "Just give us a minute to handle Joe and Vally first."

Kimble nodded and stepped out. He went into the cage, brushing the top of Bruce's head gently as he passed. Fallen was waiting for him on her stick. She saw his caress and smiled warily at Bruce, still uncertain what he was all about. Kimble went to the window and leaned on the sill, watching his brother in the control room. Seth was starting up the boost sequence. He was very awkward and slow, this was usually something Kimble did. Kimble was giving him verbal instructions but the younger Siskan was still struggling.

"Maybe I should try doin' this from out here," Kimble suggested.

Seth smiled gratefully. "Probably."

Kimble watched as Logan and Henry got the Clansmen settled in their seats. When they were finished, he lowered his head and concentrated, linking telepathically with Lucky.

"Boost sequence activated," Lucky prompted.

"Boostin' in five," Kimble said, his head still down.

"Boosting in five, aye." Fallen touched Kimble's shoulder. "Why don't you get on the other stick. You'll have something to hang onto."

"That stick is fer Second Pilot."

"Well, technically you are my Second and you are a pilot in most ways. I think you've earned the right to be there. Hop on."

He smiled at her. To him this was a privilege and she knew it. As far as he was concerned, she'd just promoted him. "Well, all right then," he said and climbed on. It felt awkward and right at the same time. He gripped the stick and concentrated, leaning his head against the post as Fallen had so often done. "Boostin' in two."

"Boosting in two, aye." She looked at the others in their seats. Even though they hadn't really moved much, they'd come a long way in five days. Henry smiled at her and waved. She returned it and laughed, happy to get this started.

She looked next to Seth who was watching her, his face full of love for her. He wasn't that busy now so he was taking the time to look her over. He mouthed, **_"I love you,"_** in Siskan to make her laugh. Kimble grunted with amusement next to her and she smiled.

The boost clock came up on the screen and counted down. Kimble recited, "Ready, steady... **Boost!**"

Fallen shot off a bolt of energy and grunted as a lance of pain ripped through her brain. Kimble didn't hear her, he was waiting in anticipation for the rush of power from the boost. He was shocked and disappointed when it didn't happen.

Seth felt it, though. All this time, Kimble had hogged the rush. Now that his older brother was out of the system, there was nothing in Seth's way. He cried out and shivered with ecstacy as the heat of Fallen's Ristle burst passed through him on it's way through the system. He held his hands up in surprise as he shook and gasped from the pleasure of it, his innocence not having a prayer of hiding it.

"Boost sequence complete," Lucky chimed. "Battery systems boost successful."

Fallen looked up at Seth. "Are you okay?"

Seth looked like someone had slashed ice cold water on him, he was so surprised. "Wh-what was that?" he asked numbly. He looked at Kimble, saw the ironic grin on his face, and understood that Kimble had known exactly what that had been and that he didn't get any of it. Not anymore. "You son of a bitch!" Seth chided with a bitter laugh.

Kimble smiled sheepishly. "Welcome to th' hot seat, kid. Hope ya enjoys it. I shure did when it wuz mine." He looked at Fallen to joke some more, but scowled when he saw blood trickle from her nose. He stepped down quickly and went over to her, cupping her chin to catch the blood. She swayed unsteadily and he carefully pulled her down from the stick. He sat her down on the bed. "You okay, baby doll?"

"I'm okay," she said with a nod, not wanting her protective Second to worry.

Henry and Maylee unbuckled their seatbelts and came over in a rush. Kimble backed off and let them look her over. He turned to Seth. "I wants ta do a med-scan."

"Ready when you are."

Kimble went into the lav and got a Med Strip for Fallen. He put it on her and Seth ran the scan. Lucky read off the results -- Fallen hadn't sustained any damage, but her Ristle levels had dropped off sharply. Kimble smiled down at her sadly. "Ya gots ta rest now, baby doll. Ya boosted us good. That'll hafta do fer now."

Fallen shook her head defiantly. "No. We're getting out of here. I'm going to rest and then I'm going to take the Lightening. A full dose. I'll worry about what happens when we get home."

"Cain't letcha do that."

"It's done, Kimble. I can't stay here another day. We're all broken up from fighting and my heart just can't take anymore. There's been too much fighting and I'm not waiting around for anyone else to get hurt. Henry's got full medical supplies at the Mansion. I'll be fine. We're out of here today," she said firmly, finalizing the matter. Kimble could only watch her as she rose stiffly and went back into the lav to her makeshift bed to sleep. He looked at Seth but his brother only shrugged.

"We'll take care of her, Kimble. I promise," Henry said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps this is for the best. The sooner we get home, the better it will be for all of us."

Kimble nodded, not really wanting to argue. He left the cage and opened the door to the lower level. He wanted only to relax now somewhere quiet. He went into the downstairs lav and locked the door, he had decided to take a shower because it was warm and settled his nerves. He shivered and made his pants disappear. He didn't need to do this, but wanted to explore what he was capable of. He casually wondered what other ways he could alter his skin. He stood in front of the small mirror there and looked into it. He was still uncomfortable with his reflection, but didn't want to let Zander get the best of him

. Kimble concentrated and shivered again. He saw an image in his mind and focused on it. At his command, his wings shrunk down and pulled inside of his body, giving his upper body a human appearance. He smiled at the result and was inspired to do more. He concentrated again. He took an awkward step back as he commanded his legs to straighten and become human as well. They obeyed. He looked down on himself and was amazed. He was still Kimble with his long side burns and white pilot skin, but he looked like a normal human male. Just for fun, he untied his hair and let it fall loose and long about his shoulders. It felt soft and lovely against the bare skin of his back now that his wings were gone. He looked in the mirror again, pleased with the result. He closed his eyes and called up the user codes. He saved the skin as a file so he could call it up later if he wanted to. This human skin might be useful.

He shivered again and pulled his wings back out. He grunted as his legs bent back from under him and he was a pilot again. He preferred his pilot skin, he thought it was much prettier with the wings and furry toes.

Satisfied with his little experiment, he started the shower and stepped in. He moaned and shivered from the delicious heat as the water poured over him, loving the feel of it on his skin. This was so wonderful. He lathered up just to smell the soap Fallen used, he wanted her smell on his body. He loved the feel of his hands on himself as he washed, it aroused him a bit and he considered jerking off just to take the edge off. He hadn't done that since he'd been out, it might have saved him some pain if he had he realized now. It's just that it didn't come close to the real thing for him. He dismissed the idea with some regret, but he had other plans and not much time.

He relaxed as he rinsed and let the water pour over him. He concentrated and pulled up the memory file from Zander's fight with Valentin. It made him queasy at first to look at it, but he calmed himself by rubbing the soap over his belly again. The smell of Fallen's soap and his touch soothed him. Like Logan had, he watched Zander fight in the mirror. He concentrated, taking in each movement, every nuance of Zander's actions. He didn't have the fighting files, but he could learn quickly just from watching. He was teaching himself to fight just by reviewing the file. As an afterthought, he called up the memory file of Logan and Remy sparring in the galley from the other day. He ran it to cross check what he'd learned from Zander and maybe get a little more.

He wasn't sure why he was doing this but the idea had come to him and once he'd had it, he couldn't get rid of it. It may have come from the vengeful Zander spirit still sleeping inside of him, but he didn't care. He decided to follow his instincts, telling himself this was for just in case. He had no desire to mix it up with anyone for a long time. He didn't deal well with pain. He would only be able to use what he learned from the one practice session with Valentin, but it would have to do for now.

It took less time than he figured to create the user files he needed to access Zander's and the X-men's moves. He smiled and slid his hands down his belly. He closed his eyes and pulled up the sex file with Carnya and Hayden. Maybe he had time for a little fun after all.


	8. Chapter 8

(Eight)

Fallen got up on the stick. Her eyes were half lidded and drowsy. Kimble jumped up behind her, holding her up with his body. It was a little crowded sharing a stick like this, but he wanted to be here in case she passed out from the shot of White Lightening or went into shock. He gently kissed the top of her head and tried to relax.

"Hmm...You smell good," she mumbled as she sniffed him.

"I had a shower," he replied with a small smile.

"Launch sequence activated," Lucky chimed.

Kimble closed his eyes to concentrate. "Launchin' in two."

"Launching in two, aye," Fallen repeated. She was grateful he was there. His presence was warm and comforting.

"Jus' try not ta fry me, darlin'," he joked, sensing her easy mood as he absorbed a small amount of Ristle just from being so close.

"I'll be careful," she promised. She put her hands a little closer to the pole of the stick and further away from his so she wouldn't blast him.

Kimble watched the clock wind down inside his head, hoping this would go okay.

He glanced over to the stick next to him and grinned. Remy was perched there even more nervously than he was. Henry had come up with this cracker jack idea -- if Remy did in fact produce Ristle that could be used by Kimble, maybe it would fuel the ship as well. They had run a quick test while Fallen was sleeping and found that Remy's power was in fact compatible. His Ristle wasn't as strong as hers, but anything he could contribute at this point was worth having. Gambit had needed some convincing, but a couple of shots of whiskey later he was here, hanging on for dear life. He saw Kimble looking at him and grinned back. "You worried about 'er fryin' you? What about **me**?"

"She ain't gonna fry ya, Cajun. Crisp ya 'round the edges maybe..."

"Stop frightening him," Henry teased. "He's nervous enough already!"

Kimble froze as the clock wound down. "Ready...Steady...**Launch**!"

Fallen and Remy both charged a blast of Ristle into their sticks. Kimble laughed and shivered as Fallen's Ristle blew past him into the stick. This was more like it. This he could feel. The Lucky Dragon surged powerfully forward and they were moving at last. Kimble could sense the ship's acceleration through Fallen's stick and it thrilled him beyond measure.

"Activate the space drive, Kimble, if you please," Fallen ordered as she laughed.

"Space drive, Aye," he giggled from behind her.

"Space drive activated," Lucky chimed. The vibrations from below changed as they flew even faster.

Fallen had survived the launch without much pain and laughed a little herself, enjoying Kimble's excitement. "Seth, pull up the star map. Where the hell are we?"

Seth was in his chair and working swiftly. The map came up on the screen. "We're a little off because of the drift, but I'm re-plotting it now." He put up the correction and Fallen nodded.

"Let's haul ass!" Kimble shouted, enthralled by the act of piloting the ship for real. He called up a music file, a little flight music. Begin the Begin from REM, one of his personal favorites, something fast paced and exciting. He closed his eyes and whooped, unable to contain his joy. Remy gave his own cheer, enjoying this as much as Kimble. He'd never used his power this way and was thrilled to be a part of this. He could actually feel the ship moving from the vibrations in the stick. It felt like he was actually piloting the ship himself. Seth laughed and opened up a window on the screen showing the forward view of the ship. Kimble almost wept with joy as he saw the stars streaming by.

No one complained about Kimble's noise, his excitement was too infectious. They were all thrilled to be on the move again.

Kimble scanned the course Seth had plotted. "We gots six hours ta port."

"That's it?" Wolverine commented, surprised.

"So close and yet so far," Fallen replied, her voice slurring a little. " I told you we weren't all that far."

"Keep yer eye on the ball, darlin'. We ain't there yet," Kimble said. "You git tired, ya just lean against me. I gotcha, baby doll."

They flew steadily for about an hour before Gambit ran out of gas. Henry was there and eased him down from the stick. He lay him down on Fallen's bed and the Cajun fell asleep almost immediately. Henry covered him up and backed away. He noticed that Kimble was looking behind him, his watchful eyes on Remy's face with real concern. "He's all right." Henry soothed and patted Kimble's shoulder before returning to his seat.

Gambit slept for almost two hours before waking. He rose unsteadily, but returned to the stick eagerly enough. As soon as he fired off, the ship surged a little more quickly, he was contributing to this trip more than he'd thought. He gave Kimble a quick smile, loving every moment of this in spite of being so tired.

The Siskan returned it. He was holding Fallen up completely now. She'd fallen asleep but was still powering them along. If he hadn't been there, she would have come off the stick.

"Where we at?" Remy asked, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"We gots about three hours left. Almost home."

Gambit smiled gratefully as Henry came to the window with a small tray of food and drinks. It was awkward for Remy to eat on the stick but he managed. Kimble didn't bother to wake Fallen, he wanted her to rest as much as she could. He took a drink for himself and looked over the passenger seats.

Henry had given the Clansmen sedatives and they were all out cold. He said it was because they had been injured, but mostly it was to keep them quiet for the flight. He didn't want any more trouble. Kimble's eyes lingered on Bruce's peaceful, sleeping face. He'd considered Bruce's offer of friendship and had decided to accept it. What happened after that was up to fate.

Maylee had curled up in her seat with a blanket. She wasn't asleep but sat quietly, watching the stars stream by on the screen. She turned to look at him as if she sensed him watching her and smiled at him. He grinned back and winked at her and she laughed. Kimble recalled how she'd given him a nice big hug when he'd come up from his shower. She thanked him for saving her and squeezed him, warming him with her pleasant shimmer all full of happiness and for the first time, love for him. It thrilled him beyond measure and made his sacrifice feel worth it.

Kimble looked for Logan but he had gone into the galley. He was too fidgety to sit in his seat for that long. He was pacing restlessly, Kimble could hear his steady foot falls and saw the flicker of his shine when he came close to the door.

Kimble had thought a lot about what was going to happen when they landed. He was both frightened and exhilarated at the thought of seeing the X-men's home world. He wondered what it was like to be off the ship. It had been so long since he'd been anywhere else. The playback of the files on Siska didn't count although it heightened his longing to explore. He hoped he would be happy there and that Henry would be able to get Seth out of the system. He wanted to show his brother so many things. He wanted to see Seth's face as he saw his first sunrise.

------------------------------

When they were less than an hour out, Kimble gave Fallen a little nudge. "Hey, kid. Rise an' shine."

"Where are we?"

"Less than an hour to port."

She stood up straight and stretched a little. She glanced at the empty stick next to her. She had some vague sleepy memory of Remy collapsing with exhaustion after an other hour or so of flying and Henry taking him away to rest. She figured the thief was in good hands and then asked for Seth. "Bring up the map for Earth."

"We don't have one, I'll do a scan," he answered a little sheepishly.

"You don't have one? You're slipping," she couldn't help but tease. Just being this close to their destination was making her euphoric with happiness.

Seth shrugged, smiling. "Didn't rip one from the Dognan. Didn't think we needed it because the X-guys were here."

Fallen looked over at Henry. "Dr. McCoy? I presume you fly the Blackbird?"

"Yes, Fallen."

"Come here for a moment, please."

The big blue doctor rose from his seat and came over to her window. "Yes?"

"Can you give me the exact co-ordinates for the Mansion? I assume you guys are still in New York?"

"Why yes." He gave her the exact co-ordinates for the house. As part of their training, most of the senior X-men could fly the Blackbird, the X-men's personal fighter jet. They had a private hanger below the house where the planes were stored for privacy. "You'll have to watch for the two major airports near New York City though. We get a lot of airliner traffic."

There was a ripple of excitement as the planet came up on the screen like a big blue jewel in the sky. "Activate cloaking device. Don't want to give those NASA guys a heart attack." Fallen said.

"Cloaking device activated," Seth called back. He was working furiously to plot their course to the house.

"Where are we going to put down?" Fallen asked Henry. "I assume Lucky's quite a bit bigger than the Blackbird."

Henry grinned, enchanted by her knowledge of their ships. He wondered just how much she knew about the X-men and what they were about. "You're in luck. We just expanded the hanger right before we left. The Professor was upset when we had two of the Blackbirds down at once. He wanted a bigger hanger so we could park more planes. You should have no problem parking there. We weren't expecting the next bird for at least six months. In theory, we should have plenty of room."

"Six minutes to Earth airspace," Seth called out.

"Six minutes, aye. You guys should all strap in."

Logan came from the galley towards his seat, but paused in front of Fallen to lean in the window. "How ya doin', girl?"

She smiled at him. "I'm good."

"We'll get ya all fixed up back home, don't worry," he said when he saw the tired look in her eyes. "Gonna feel like a vacation."

"I hope so. I really need it."

He grinned and walked away without saying anything to Kimble. The Siskan watched him go, a strange look in his eyes.

"**_What?"_** Fallen whispered in Siskan.

"_**Jus' wonderin' how long b'fore I git stuck in the box again, is all." **_

"_**Don't be silly. No one's going to do anything to you. You just have to do your part and stay out of trouble, though. Promise me you'll be good." **_

"**_I promise, Fallen,"_** he said, keeping his eyes down.

"**_I'll take care of you,"_** she said and leaned back against him like a hug.

He kissed her and stood quiet. The screen began to glow red and then yellow as they entered the atmosphere of this new world. He watched their approach, oddly frightened for his own future. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, he didn't want to get all worked up from being too excited. They weren't down yet.

Seth threw up a scan of the planet surface and he and Fallen negotiated until they had New York City and it's surrounding areas lit up. Henry repeated the co-ordinates for the house again and Seth plotted their trajectory around the busy airports. Fallen asked Henry for the hailing frequency for the house and he gave it to her.

"Good Charlie, Good Charlie. This is the Lucky Dragon. Come in, over," she called out.

A hazy video picture slowly formed on one half of the Main screen and then cleared. A young man with odd looking glasses on his face answered. "This is Good Charlie. Excuse me, but this is a private frequency. I don't know how you found it, but..."

"Hey, Boy Scout," Logan growled. His grumble was sharp, but his eyes were merry. "Guess who's back."

The young man shook his head in confusion. "Logan?"

"Good morrow, Scott Summers, this is the Lucky Dragon," Fallen interjected, recognizing the young X-man by his glasses. It seemed the legends had been fairly accurate for fairy tales. "I am Fallen, First Pilot of the Clan and Captain of this vessel. I believe I have some people who belong to you."

Scott's face broke out in a huge grin. He looked over his shoulder and shouted, "Hey guys! Jean! Rogue! You're never going to guess who just called in!"

Two women came up next to Scott on the screen and more greetings were made, a moment later though, Rogue noticed someone was missing. "Where's Remy?"

Fallen looked first across the seats, uncertain of just where Henry had placed the exhausted little thief, but then looked behind her. Gambit had been laid out comfortably across the cage bed, he was all nice and tucked in, passed out cold. She called out to him, "Remy, wake up. We're home now."

The thief didn't move and Kimble stepped down to carefully nudge him awake. "Hey, Remy. We's home now. Somebody wants to say hi to ya."

Remy woke and sat up eagerly at first, his hair all rumpled and tossed. He had started moving quickly, but then inexplicably slowed, blinking warily up at the screen as if he was trying to sort something out he had just noticed. Kimble had expected Gambit to run right up to the screen at the mention of his long lost girlfriend, but the thief only stood up slowly with all the stiffness of an old man. Kimble knew something was wrong now with his new friend, but he just wasn't quite sure what. He couldn't do anything about it so he just returned to his place behind Fallen and watched as Remy came forward slowly, even a little uncertainly to greet his girl. "Bonjour, mon ador'ee, look who's back. Jus' when you t'ought it was safe," he greeted, his voice a little thoughtful and sad.

"Oh, my Lawd!" Rogue cried out and put her hands to the screen. She was very pretty to Kimble then, her short cropped hair a soft gentle brown with a white streak in her bangs. "Remy! How are ya, Sugah?"

"You cut yo' hair," he said, a perplexed look crossing his face. "Not so long no more."

"Oh well, you know. Sometimes a girl just needs a change. I'm so glad you're back, we've got so much to talk about."

Gambit didn't get a chance to respond. He was rudely interrupted as another young man crammed his head into the crowd to look at them. He was very young with spiked hair and a clean shaven face except for a small tuft of hair on his chin. It made him seem playful and charming, which of course he was. "All right, what's the big deal? Oh, hey. It's just you creeps," he joked with a mischievous grin. "I heard all the shouting and here I thought it was important."

"Bobby," Logan growled as a greeting. "Get the Professor. Tell him we're comin' in."

"Sure thing, boss," Bobby squirmed out of the way and left.

"How are you guys?" Scott wanted to know.

"Glad to be home. Got some company."

"I can see that."

"Some good, some bad. Get the holding cells ready."

Kimble squirmed a little behind Fallen at that and she put one of her hands over his. She looked up into his eyes and saw his fear. "It will be all right. Trust me."

Scott's face changed almost imperceptibly as he took in what Logan had said. "All right." he replied cautiously. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, we're gonna need the Med Bay ready, too."

"Bad?"

"Not us. A couple of them put up a fuss. Nuthin' we couldn't handle, but they need to be checked out."

Scott looked at Fallen. "Are they human?"

"Just the broken ones. This is Fallen, she's Captain and this is Kimble."

Kimble noted that he wasn't referred to as his rank of Second. He was offended but said nothing about it. Instead he asked, "We're gonna need some guidance cummin' in. Where's the hanger?"

Henry and Scott helped Fallen manipulate the ship around the back of the house by the lake. There was a small cliff face there with a hidden door that lead into the hanger. It was a tight squeeze down the access tunnel, but Fallen managed it all right. She set them down in a large open area that had been cleared out for the missing Blackbirds. The ship landed with a gentle thump of the landing gear and then was quiet.

Fallen turned to look into Kimble's excited eyes. "We're home!"

To be continued in New Beginnings


End file.
